Kashyyyk/Databank
=Jedi: Fallen Order= Chapter 1: Flora and Fauna Databank: Kashyyyk, Chapter: Flora and Fauna, Entry 1. Tach "The tach is a tree-dwelling primate native to the planet Kashyyyk. These friendly creatures can often be found on the ground searching for overripe fruits." Databank: Kashyyyk, Chapter: Flora and Fauna, Entry 2. Spiderweb "It is estimated that 15% of the forests on Kashyyyk are covered by Wyyyschokk nets. The danger of Wyyyschokks is so great that young Wookies learn to defend themselves against the spiders at the age of three." Databank: Kashyyyk, Chapter: Flora and Fauna, Entry 3. Wyyyschokk Eggs "One Wyyyschokk can lay up to 1,000 eggs each year. With a combination of webbing, saliva and a unique secretion from its lymphatic nodes under each leg, they create incredibly sturdy egg sacs that deter predators. When a young Wyyyschokk is fully developed, they can spend as many as 5 days eating away out of the shell, slowly wearing it down with their venom. They emerge ravenous, ready to attack any prey in sight." Databank: Kashyyyk, Chapter: Flora and Fauna, Entry 4. Lung Plant "When threatened, the lung plant fills its body cavity with air to appear larger. If a Slyyyg still tries to graze on its leaves, the lung plant instantly releases the held air to force it back." Databank: Kashyyyk, Chapter: Flora and Fauna, Entry 5. Mushbloom "Mushblooms are considered a delicacy on Kashyyyk but must be picked before they are ripe. As soon as the bulbous, bioluminescent fruiting body has developed, they are highly toxic. Mushbloom poisoning is rare but often fatal." Databank: Kashyyyk, Chapter: Flora and Fauna, Entry 6. Shyyyo Bird "Shyyyo birds are so rarely seen that they were once thought to be creatures of legend. The Shyyyo's body shape and feathers enable it to glide across long distances without expending much energy. Since the Shyyyo conserves energy so well it rarely leaves its nest - experts say a typical adult may hunt once per week. Their diet of Slyyygs and Wyyyschokks led to its depiction as a protector of both the Wookies and the Wroshyr forests. Catching a glimpse of the Shyyyo is a rare blessing that guarantees peace for the viewer." Chapter 2: Imperial Occupation Databank: Kashyyyk, Chapter: Imperial Occupation, Entry 1. Wookiee Revenge "A dead trooper. He was attacked, by a Wookiee? She escaped... and had her revenge." Databank: Kashyyyk, Chapter: Imperial Occupation, Entry 2. Wyyyschokk Attack "Imperial Stormtroopers were dispatched to fend off incoming attacks from local wildlife. They encountered fiercer resistance than they were prepared for." Databank: Kashyyyk, Chapter: Imperial Occupation, Entry 3. Poisoned Wookie "This Wookie died from toxic poisoning. One of the many side effects of the refining process. The Empire is slowly destroying everything on this planet." Databank: Kashyyyk, Chapter: Imperial Occupation, Entry 4. Slave Collar "A broken slave collar. The Wookiee who wore it ripped the collar apart with joy and anger to signify their freedom." Databank: Kashyyyk, Chapter: Imperial Occupation, Entry 5. Wookiee suppression "Imperial stormtroopers have no regard for the Wookiee's life. They regard this planet and its inhabitants merely as a source of raw materials." Databank: Kashyyyk, Chapter: Imperial Occupation, Entry 6. Refinery Cells "This refinery was designed only with yield in mind, no thought given to the comfort or safety of the incarcerated. Wookiee workers are chained together with no privacy, often covered in mud or dangerous industrial byproducts." Databank: Kashyyyk, Chapter: Imperial Occupation, Entry 7. Wookiee Witness "Macro binocular with which a Wookie observed the enslavement of his people by the Empire. They're prisoners in their own home. Databank: Kashyyyk, Chapter: Imperial Occupation, Entry 8. Sap Barrels "A barrel of refined Wroshyr sap. Its refinement process draws out impurities to distill a volatile chemical. The compound is utilized by the Empire in ways that are currently not understood. For every barrel of sap refined, over 200 tons of industrial waste are pumped into nearby waterways, slowly poisoning the planet." Databank: Kashyyyk, Chapter: Imperial Occupation, Entry 9. Patrol Station "This station was abandoned. Imperial patrols used it as a checkpoint. It must have been overrun at some point by dangerous animals in the area." Databank: Kashyyyk, Chapter: Imperial Occupation, Entry 10. Wookies in Hiding "A Wookie helmet. Left behind in a hideout used by their warriors." Databank: Kashyyyk, Chapter: Imperial Occupation, Entry 11. Refinery Expansion "As the Empire expands its control over Kashyyyk, its sets its sights on the Shadowlands. Chapter 3: Insurgent Activity Databank: Kashyyyk, Chapter: Insurgent Activity, Entry 1. Saw's Ambush "This trooper was ruthlessly killed by Saw Gerrera. Remind me not to get on his bad side." Databank: Kashyyyk, Chapter: Insurgent Activity, Entry 2. Rescue "The retreating Partisans were ultimately rescued from Imperial forces by the Wookiee Chieftain Tarfful." Databank: Kashyyyk, Chapter: Insurgent Activity, Entry 4. Partisan Retreat "The partisans were forced to flee. The Empire drove them back, into the Shadowlands. I hope they made it." Databank: Kashyyyk, Chapter: Insurgent Activity, Entry 5. Breaking Point "Saw and Mari were arguing about the mission. Mari wanted to help the Wookiees but Saw seemed to think it was too risky. He's probably long gone by now." Databank: Kashyyyk, Chapter: Insurgent Activity, Entry 6. Partisan's Ambushed "The partisans were pinned down here. They were eventually overrun and had to retreat. They suffered heavy casualties." Databank: Kashyyyk, Chapter: Insurgent Activity, Entry 7. Weapon Cache "These specialized Imperial flamethrowers have been modified to more effectively incinerate Kashyyyk's wildlife." Databank: Kashyyyk, Chapter: Insurgent Activity, Entry 8. Imperial Trackers "A squad, tracking the partisans and Wookies. They were coming for Tarfful." Chapter 4: Wookie Culture Databank: Kashyyyk, Chapter: Wookie Culture, Entry 1. Wookie Home "Wookiee villages once dotted the Shadowlands, peacefully coexisting with the natural environment. Reverence for the Wroshyr is an integral part of Wookiee's light-touch architecture." Databank: Kashyyyk, Chapter: Wookie Culture, Entry 3. Sacred Shadowlands "An area sacred to the Wookiees. A sanctuary. One of the last safe zones from the Empire. Until now." Databank: Kashyyyk, Chapter: Wookie Culture, Entry 4. Spiritual Connection "There was a special connection between the Wookiees and their forest." Databank: Kashyyyk, Chapter: Wookie Culture, Entry 5. Wookiee Mourning Ritual "The Wookiees mourned the loss of someone close to them here. An elder known for their wisdom." Databank: Kashyyyk, Chapter: Wookie Culture, Entry 7. Wookie Rite of Passage "Wookiee warriors scaled this tree to great heights as a rite of passage." Databank: Kashyyyk, Chapter: Wookie Culture, Entry 9. Tarfful and Cordova "Old friends met here - the Jedi Eno Cordova and Wookiee Chieftain Tarfful. They shared a great respect for each other." Category:Databank